Hot Shot's Secret
by Kora Krystle Young 'n Kuramaru
Summary: My first Override/Hot Shot fanfic, and my first upload to , so be nice. D I don't know what gave me the urge to write it, I just had a craving for a canon pairing fanfic. *shrug*


"Alright Hot Shot, the space bridge is open."

"Alright! I'll be seeing you guys later!"

"Hot Shot, haven't you been to Speed Planet twice a day for the last Earth month?"

"Uhm...."

Hot Shot didn't know how to respond to that, his back turned to Jetfire, "No."

"Yeah you have," Jetfire said, crossing his arms, "what is it with you lately?"

Optimus chuckled, "let him go, Jetfire," he said, "you know how much Hot Shot lives for speed."

"Well.... yea.... but still!" Jetfire responded, suspicious of Hot Shot just a little. Was he hiding something?

"Uh, thanks optimus," Hot Shot said, turning towards the space bridge, "Hot Shot, transform!" With that, he immidiately transformed into his car mode, getting ready to drive off the ramp in front of him straight into the space bridge.

"Maybe I should go with you, you know, just in case," Jetfire suggested, getting ready to transform.

"NO!"

"What?"

"Erm.... I mean...." Hot Shot paused, it wasn't like him to bark out a command like that, that was optimus' job. "I'll be fine, I'll see you guys later."

With that, he started his engine, then drove at a fast speed towards the ramp, before everyone else new it, he flew straight through it, then poof, the space bridge was gone, and Hot Shot with it.

It was only a matter of minutes before Hot Shot arrived on Speed planet, a couple of miles from the plateau where Override often trained and even raced others. "Perfect," he said, starting his engine once again, then racing as fast as he could towards the plateau.

"Ugh..... this stinks," Hot Shot said, slowing up a little, "I HAVE to tell her eventually... but everytime I do I chicken out... I'm such a wimp...." He sped up a bit, getting up the plateau a little faster until he made it to the top.

"Override, transform!"

A feminine voice shouted, Override transformed as soon as she passed the finish line of her "personal" race track, the timer she set up reading "2:55 minutes", reading the time it took for her to finish three laps. She looked up and then noticed Hot Shot, "well, look who finally arrived, she teased a bit, "what took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing," Hot Shot said, transforming into robot mode, "ready to race?"

"Only if you are, slow poke," she said, transforming back into car mode, at the starting line, "get ready."

Hot Shot did just that, transforming to car mode, "get set..."

"GO!" Both shouted in unity, taking off as fast as they could, Override was already ahead. "Whatsa matter, slow poke? Lost your speed?"

"Heck no!" Hot Shot said, speeding up, and now right beside Override, secretly exactly where he wanted to be. Soon he got ahead, not looking where he was going. "Haha!"

"Look out, hot head!" Override warned, slowing down to turn, that's when it hit him like a retaining wall-- LITERALLY!

BANG!

He crashed straight through the retaining wall and onto the desert below him. "OOOFT!" As soon as he landed, he transformed to robot mode. "Ow...."

Override laughed, then transformed to robot mode and jumped down beside him, he was half-buried in sand. "This is what you get for bragging," she laughed, offering her hand to help him up.

"Ugh....." Hot Shot grunted, grabbing Override's hand and pulling himself up. "Oh my aching...."

"Hot Shot, what's wrong with you?" Override asked, a bit suspicious. "I just crashed through a retaining wall! What do you think?" Hot Shot said, up, but not letting go of Override's hand.

"Not that, the fact that you come here every day challanging me to race you, the fact that most of the time you ALWAYS want to be near me," she paused and laughed a little, "and you won't let go of my hand."

"Hu?" Hot Shot said, then noticed that it was true. "Oh!" He said, pulling his hand away.

"Well...?" Override said, crossing her arms, "what's up?"

"Uhm.... well... you see Override, I sort of... uhm..." Hot Shot said, not knowing where to begin. Override uncrossed her arms and stepped closer, putting her hands on Hot Shot's, "Well?" she said, her face close to his. Hot Shot gulped. "Well... it's just that I... Override... ever since I first saw you I've been... attracted.... to you... I didn't want to tell you because.... I just couldn't say it." He said, somewhat glad he finally let it out.

Then Override did something unexpected-- she kissed Hot Shot, on the lips! Hot Shot's eyes widened in surprise, and he stepped back a little to keep his balance, then wrapped his arms around Override, enjoying the embrace and returning the kiss. Override wrapped her arms around his neck, then slowly pulled away. "I've felt the same way," she said, "I like your speed, when you first arrived on this planet, you were practically begging for trouble, yet when I got to know you, I couldn't resist; I love you."

Hot Shot smiled at her, "I challanged you to so many races because I just wanted to be near you, _with_ you."

Override looked over at the sunset, "you'd better get going," she said, "looks like your team is expecting you about now." Hot Shot looked as well, "yeah...." he said, "maybe I should." He hugged her a little closer to himself again, only to get another kiss from Override. He let her go slowly and reluctantly, then pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Override nodded, "don't take your time." she said. He nodded, walking away.

"Oh, and Hot Shot!"

She suddenly shouted behind him, making him look back. She smirked, "let's keep quiet about this."

He smiled back, "I won't tell if you won't." He said teasingly, then kept walking. "this place is paradise..." he muttered to himself once he was far enough away from Override, "now that she knows how I feel.... one day, I promise her I will stay here, perminantly...."

END


End file.
